And Thereby Hangs A Tale
by Iris Of The Open Skies
Summary: An hour is all it takes to change someone's life. Even Kakashi Hatake's. The aftermaths of a one-night stand, and the result of it which created a person he didn't know existed, both haunt him to no end. Will Kakashi be man enough to take responsibility to what he had done, or will he be shunned away from the one thing that could help him achieve true catharsis? Slight!KakashixOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Whose speechless song, being many, seeming one,  
Sings this to thee: 'thou single wilt prove none.**_

_**-Shakespeare's Sonnet #8**_

* * *

"Congratulations Kakashi!" Sang Iruka, a friend. Kakashi smiled behind his mask, and shook his hand. "Congratulations Kakashi!" Said the crowd, and he could do nothing but smile at them all. He was grateful, and there wasn't anything that could ruin his day.

A hand was on his shoulder and Kakashi turned to see Minato Namikaze, smiling at him and Kakashi smiled back. "Congrats, Kakashi." He said, and Kakashi nodded and said, "It's all thanks to you, Professor Namikaze." Minato shrugged and said, "I'm a friend now, Hatake!" Kakashi chuckled. "This is your party, enjoy now!" Minato said, and Kakashi nodded.

Now, why were all these people congratulating Kakashi? Kakashi had graduated from college, earning the title of being the University topper, and Kakashi was grateful to everyone in his life that helped him.

And by everyone, he didn't include a certain someone.

Kakashi sighed as everyone walked out of his house after the party. It was around 2 in the morning, and Kakashi was tired. Work began in three days, that day being a Friday night, and he decided he could start off from Monday, since the Principal of the most prestigious school in town, Tsunade cut him some slack. She knew something like this would happen, since Kakashi, was a prodigy, and also, he was a very well-known student, and the boy had a lot of friends.

Kakashi turned to close the window when he gasped. He switched on the light immediately and looked outside the window, and found no one there.

He swore he had seen her.

The one person he wanted to forget.

"I'm behind you, Kakashi." A voice said, and Kakashi turned around, and fell back on his bed.

There stood a woman, with blazing red hair. Her violet eyes shone with happiness and at the same time remorse. "A-Akira…" Kakashi stammered. "Hello, Kakashi." She said, and it was then Kakashi noticed that Akira was holding on to someone. It looked like a new born infant, with red hair and then Akira spoke, "She has your eyes."

Kakashi jolted awake. The alarm was ringing, and Kakashi was sweating profusely. He turned off the alarm, and Kakashi groaned. It was that dream again.

Kakashi's phone rang and he picked it up and said, "Hello? Kakashi Hatake speak-""Kakashi! Hurry up and get your butt here! You can't slack off again." Kakashi sighed. He got off the bed, and said, "Obito, what is wrong with you? It's six in the morning. You're the one that needs the yelling." And based off his voice, his best friend Obito could make out that Kakashi was pissed off in the morning.

"You still having that dream?" Kakashi dreaded telling Obito about the recurring dreams he was having. "Yes." He agreed and Obito sighed. "Have you tried calling Akira? I mean, she is Kushina's sister-""No. And I won't either. It was a mistake, and I…didn't even like her."  
Obito sighed. "Alright man, live with the nightmares I don't care!" Kakashi sighed and hung up.

He got ready and went out to his office. Kakashi was the Physics teacher and the Head of the Physics Department in Leaf Village High School, also known as the best school in that region. He was single, and he didn't want to marry or involve in any relationship. His last relationship was with a girl in his high school, Rin, who passed away in a car accident.

And ever since that, Kakashi never got involved with anyone.

But, that one night changed his ideals.

The night of his graduation, Kakashi got drunk, and he started to make out with a girl. Making out, led elsewhere and in the morning, he woke up beside the younger sister of his Professor's wife, Akira Uzumaki. A girl he barely knew, and didn't have feelings for.

"Forget this happened." He told her and left before she could say anything.

But, that was around fifteen years ago.

And he hadn't seen her since.

Only his nightmares, if he might add.

He had told Obito about the nightmares since Obito was good friends with Akira. Akira was a hyperactive yet smart individual who lived abroad. Even he hasn't heard of her from a long time.

"Kakashi, you gotta forget about Akira. Maybe you did like her and you regret it now." Obito said, and Kakashi grunted. "That's not it." He said, and Obito cocked his eyebrow. "Then what is it?" Kakashi didn't want to tell him.

He didn't tell Obito about the whole dream.

About Akira and that infant.

Kakashi's infant.

"It's just a dream, just a fucking dream." He said to himself and entered his office.

A while later, Kakashi heard a knock on his door. "Come in." he said, and in came Obito, with a pale face.

"What is it now?" Obito didn't say anything. "A p-post came for you." He said, and left the envelope on Kakashi's table and left the room. Kakashi knew Obito was acting weird, and he opened the envelope. And his grip tightened as he read just one sentence.

_"From Akira Uzumaki to Kakashi Hatake."_

"Oh god, this is really happening." He muttered and continued reading, his heart pounding.

_Hello Kakashi, it's been a long time. Hasn't it? Yes, it has. So, I wrote this letter to just tell you something I hadn't told you fifteen years ago. _

_You're a father._

Kakashi wanted to burn the letter and not read anymore, but his eyes and fingers wouldn't listen.

_Don't worry, I am not asking you to take responsibility of your daughter, I just wanted to let you know she's moving into Konoha, and if you wanted to meet her, feel free. I don't want her to not know her father at all._

Kakashi gulped and continued reading.

_Her name is Rin, I named her after my best friend. Well, she was your girlfriend, but she was my friend first. And, if you were wondering our daughter Rin, knows about you._

Kakashi wanted to die right then.

_And, she's fourteen, and she's moving in for high school. She's grown up without a father, and she doesn't know how it feels like to call someone 'Dad.' I wasn't…okay, I'll be honest, I want her to be able to call you that. She won't take things easily at first, she's a lot like you when you were little. Stoic, emotionless, and afraid to let people in. But, give her time and she'll open up._

_Just like you did._

Kakashi tore the letter and grunted. And his eyes darted to the envelop cover.

_I know you would've torn the letter off, but here's me telling you something else I should've told you fifteen years ago._

Kakashi was enraged as he read the last few sentences on the cover of the envelope.

_That night wasn't just a one night stand for me, because I've always loved you. And, I still do._

Kakashi placed his head on the table and grunted. He banged his hand onto the table and cussed repeatedly. He didn't want this. He was a father? He didn't want that either.

Akira _loved_ him?

She was a fool.

Because he would never love her. And Rin? _His daughter_?

He didn't care.

Or, that's what he thought.

* * *

**A/N: This was a cute story that came to me as a dream. It isn't exactly a love story, and I don't intend to make it one, but heh. Review and give me your feedback, I'd like to know what you guys think. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_What potions have I drunk of siren tears,  
Distilled from limbecks foul as hell within,  
Applying fears to hopes, and hopes to fears,  
Still losing when I saw myself to win!_**

**_-Shakespeare's Sonnet #119_**

* * *

He believed the pain in his heart would leave him after that night. He believed that no terrible things could happen to him because he hadn't sinned in his life. He wanted all of that to be true. He wanted a clean life where he didn't have any regrets.

But that seemed impossible now. Because life never gave you what you wished for, and when you do attain it, there is always something holding you back. Kakashi didn't understand whether he had to fight back, or just ignore it. Akira's letter left his mind rippled, and his heart beating with unwanted tension. He didn't have the mind to talk about it to anyone, not even Obito.

But, Obito knew the letter was from Akira. He didn't ask Kakashi what it was about, but he knew Kakashi would tell him eventually.

After that day, Obito and Kakashi drove to the usual spot for coffee around five in the evening. Obito was quiet, but his mind was bombarding with questions that he wanted to ask Kakashi. Kakashi on the other hand, didn't want to talk about anything, but he knew he had to tell Obito sooner or later.

"I know you want to ask, so just shoot." Kakashi said, his voice low and Obito took this as an open chance, and fired at him. "What was that letter about?"

And Kakashi told him. And Obito was shocked.

"Oh fuck." Obito gasped, and parked the car, while Kakashi frowned. "She says she loved me all along? How am I responsible for that?" Obito shook his head. "She didn't say you were responsible Kakashi. She just wanted you to know about-""Why? She knew it was a one night stand! I don't want to be a part of that child's life-""That child is your daughter, whether you accept her or not!" Obito yelled back.

Kakashi groaned and said, "Obito, I want nothing to do with her. Akira was mute for fifteen years, and she decides to tell me now? Why?" Obito didn't know. "I don't know Kakashi, but let me tell you one thing, you say you want nothing to do with her, but you already do. You fathered her, man." Kakashi glared at his best friend. "How was today at teaching?"

Kakashi sighed, and thanked Obito mentally for changing the subject. "Your nephew is irritating." Obito chuckled. "You should be saying that to Itachi, not me. I have nothing to do with raising that boy. He's a spoilt brat." Kakashi sighed. "A smart spoilt brat." The men nodded.

Kakashi and Obito walked into the coffee shop, and just a minute later, just after the two sat down, Kakashi felt eyes on him. He turned to look out the window and saw no one there, but the feeling of being watched didn't leave him. Kakashi ignored it, not bothering what it might be.

Kakashi later went to his apartment, and lay on his bed. He remembered burning the letter immediately after reading it, and flushing down the ashes as well. He wanted all of this to be a bad dream, but he knew it was true. He knew this was true even before Kakashi even got the letter.

Kakashi went to sleep that night even without dinner.

Rin was burdened, that was what she thought of herself. She was fourteen, and already ready to go to high school. She was named a prodigy by all of her professors in her old school, and Rin was tired of the attention she received. She brushed her hair and turned to her mother, who was humming while cooking in the kitchen. Her flight was in two hours, and her mother wasn't ready.

"Mom, are you even bothered?" Akira chuckled and nodded. "Of course I am. And, if I'm close to being late, you'll straighten me up, for sure." Akira winked. Rin groaned and turned to her suitcase.

She turned to see the photograph she carried, of her and her mother.

Rin frowned as she stared at the picture.

No father.

When she was little, there were people who made fun of her for not knowing who her father was. Rin didn't even care about knowing her father, that man left them, that part was evident. But, later when she came to know that she was the result of a one night stand, Rin's very existence was something that she questioned now.

_"What if you had an abortion mom?" She asked her mother once and Akira didn't say anything. Even when Rin was little, she was a very unmoving person, someone who wasn't effected by emotion all that much. _

_"I'm sure you would've still been with the man you loved-""He doesn't know about you Rin." Were the next set of words that made Rin believe she didn't deserve to live. Rin frowned and turned to her mother with raw white anger, "Then why didn't you kill me when you could? You raised a man's child without even telling him-""Rin, you don't understand do you?" _

_Rin growled. "No mom, I don't. Enlighten me." Akira chuckled and answered, "You're telling me I should've killed you?" Rin nodded without hesitation. "Yes mom. It would've saved me a lot of embarrassment. And it would have saved you a whole life of regret." She said and walked away._

That was the end of that conversation. During her ride to the airport, Rin didn't even want to talk to her mother. She was moving to Konoha, and that was a place famous for two things. The education, and…a man named Kakashi Hatake.

Kakashi Hatake was a scholar. He had written books on physics, and he also appeared on television shows in several educational and science based channels. Kakashi was a man who Rin wanted to meet at one point in her life, a man she admired.

But that was until a year ago when her mother revealed the identity of her father.

_"Kakashi Hatake?" Rin repeated, her heart willing to enter out of her mouth. Akira nodded, folding the clothes from the couch. "I can't believe this." Rin gasped and sat down on the ground, a moment after which her legs would've given away. "That man-That man is my father? Mom, I can't believe this-"_

And then the sudden blind admiration that Rin held for the man vanished and was replaced by pure distaste.

Hatred she didn't know she could conjure, and remorse she didn't know she could feel surged through her and Rin despised the ne man she ever looked up to.

Only because he was the man that made her mother's life miserable.

Rin walked through the airport and waved at her mother. A ten hour flight journey later, Rin was at Konoha. She had to live with a woman named Kushina, her mother's elder sister. Kushina had a son, Naruto who was three years Rin's senior.

And Kushina was married to Minato, a very famous professor himself, a scholar who wrote books at one point of time. He now teaches as a regular professor in a University.

Rin walked through the airport and found the woman she was looking for. Kushina.

As Kushina drove her around the town, talking to her about what gave Konoha its integrity, Rin simply ignored the words, and looked out of the window. Kushina at one point, realized her words were being ignored and kindly stopped talking. "Aunt Kushina, can I walk home?" Kushina was startled.

"It isn't anything personal, I swear, I'd love to talk to you more, I just…want to get to know this place better. I promise I'll call you if I get lost." Kushina understood immediately.

"Here are the directions, from here it isn't all that far off. Be safe, okay?" Rin was relieved that Kushina even let her off like that, and after her aunt agreed to her request, Rin didn't listen to a word after that.

As Rin walked through town, it reminded her of her old home, Kumo. Rin looked at a local coffee shop, and saw someone inside that made her gasp. She quickly hid behind a bush before that man could see her, and Rin's eyes were wide. 'Kakashi.' Rin recognized, and grunted. 'This was too soon for a union, isn't it?' She thought and peeked to look at him once more.

It was him.

Her father.

Rin grunted and walked away, not knowing she left behind a part of her mind that would always wonder what would have happened if he too had seen her back then.

* * *

**A/N: I love the one's who have reviewed, mwah. **  
**And, well, I was honestly hoping for more, but I will wait. :)**  
**Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Look, what is best, that best I wish in thee:  
This wish I have; then ten times happy me!_**

**_-Shakespeare Sonnet #37_**

* * *

Kushina was the only one who knew who Rin's father was. She didn't tell Minato because Akira didn't want him to know, and all Minato knew was that Rin's father left her mother, and that was that. Kushina was an understanding woman, and she loved Rin ever since she was a baby, since Kushina was the only one Rin knew as her relative.

"Rin, sweety, dinner time!" Rin was gifted with a room of her own, and she couldn't say she liked it or didn't. Her stuff fit in perfectly, and thankfully for her, the walls were painted red.

Rin walked downstairs and saw a pair of blonde heads on the table, and she blinked. Kushina chuckled at her and said, "Come sit." Rin obeyed. She could feel two pairs of blue eyes stare at her and Rin felt uncomfortable. "Hey! I'm Naru-""Naruto, shut up!" Kushina yelled and the blonde boy shut up immediately.

Kushina sat down, and the entire family said grace. After that, Kushina spoke up, "Naruto." Kushina rolled her eyes toward where Rin was sitting and Naruto nodded. The blonde boy turned to Rin and grinned and said, "I'm Naruto! I'm so glad to finally meet you Rin!" Rin didn't know what to say.

He was loud.

"Nice to m-meet you too." Rin struggled to say because Naruto was shaking her hand a little too vigorously.

Kushina turned to the other male in the house and the man smiled at Rin and said, "My name is Minato Namikaze, and I'm so happy to finally meet you Rin. I've heard lots about you and also, you're Akira's daughter, and I was always eager to meet any of my students' children." Minato smiled and Rin smiled back, and nodded.

"I've heard lots about you too, Mr. Namikaze-""Please, call me Minato." Rin shook her head. "I can't do that, Uncle?" Minato smiled cheekily and agreed.

Rin liked the little family she was in, and she missed her mother, but that was something she wouldn't state this quickly, because as much as she loved her mother, she was still mad at her for several reasons, mostly because she sent her to the place her father lived and taught.

The next day, Rin woke up to Naruto's yelling. "It's a hundred years too early for you to be yelling at me, young man!" Kushina yelled back and Rin chuckled softly. Her mother was a lot like Kushina in more ways than one, and now she saw that the whole family had the trait of being hyperactive.

Naruto walked up to one later in the afternoon when the girl was reading a novel and said, "So, what're you reading cousin?" Rin grimaced, not liked being called 'cousin' and said, "Please refrain from calling me that, Naruto." Naruto scoffed and sat on the bed beside her and said, "You don't have to be so formal you know-""Shut up then." Naruto turned blue.

"That was quick." Naruto said, and Rin looked at his face and said, "I'm sorry." The blonde smiled widely and said, "It's alright, don't apologize. Say, do you want to go out for a walk maybe?" Rin watched her brother and cocked her eyebrow.

"A walk where?" Naruto shrugged and said, "You haven't seen the town that well yet, and we've got nothing to do till school opens tomorrow, so, I'll introduce you to a few friends, and make you feel comfortable-""I'm rather introverted, I think I'll pass-"Naruto grabbed the girl and threw her on his shoulders.

"Put me down!" She shouted and Naruto chuckled. "No way little sister, you're gonna walk with me whether you like it or not!" Rin groaned.

Naruto was going to be in his Senior year of high school. He was a boy who everyone adored now, but he's had his rough past as well. Since he was Minato Namikaze's son, there were equal expectations for him as well, in academics, but Naruto wasn't good with books. But, he was good at sports. And just when Naruto began excelling in sports, they recognized him for his own talents and Naruto felt belonged.

Rin walked alongside her cousin in complete and awkward silence. She knew Naruto was a good person, but she didn't feel like talking or going out. She was afraid that they'd run into her father, and she didn't want to explain things, because she knew that her mother had sent Kakashi a letter telling him she was going to be in town.

"I'll take you to Ichiraku's! That's the place with the best ramen!" Rin turned a beet red, and this was something even Naruto noticed. He snickered and pinched Rin's cheek and said, "Do you like ramen too Rin?" Rin turned a darker shade of red and pushed him away and coughed. "Shut up." She muttered and walked with him, as he laughed to himself.

It was true, she shared the same love for ramen her mother, Kushina and Naruto had. She loved ramen, but she didn't yell it out like her mother or Naruto did. When she began to think of it, Naruto was a younger male version of her mother, and somehow hanging out with a teenage version of your mother was creepy.

Naruto and Rin sat down and the waiter came up to them to ask what they wanted to order, and without a moment's hesitation, Rin and Naruto both said at the same time-"Miso Ramen with extra pork." The cousins blushed and Naruto chuckled and Rin turned away.

"Who is this, Naruto?" Ayame the waitress asked, and Naruto grinned and said, "My cousin, Rin." Ayame's eyes widened and turned to the girl and smiled brightly. "Hello there Rin, hope you enjoy your stay here in Konoha." Naruto smiled and said, "She's staying here for high school, my sister's a prodigy." Rin frowned. "Shut up Naruto." She said, and the blonde grinned.

That was when Rin caught something at the corner of her eye. A shimmer of silver and black at the end of the room.

Rin got up immediately and said, "I need to go to the bathroom." And walked off. Naruto cocked his eyebrow and brushed it off thinking maybe his younger cousin was shy.

Right after that, he heard someone call his name.

"Naruto!" It was Obito and "Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto smiled and waved and his teacher waved back. Obito looked downcast that Naruto ignored him, but that usually happened so he brushed it off. Kakashi and Obito usually had their lunch at Ichiraku's and that day they saw Naruto there as well.

And with him was a girl, and Kakashi had seen the girl very clearly from far.

"Who was the chicka Naruto? She seemed like a nice catch." Naruto frowned at his teacher Obito, who wasn't like a teacher at all. Kakashi sighed and shook his head. "That was my cousin, she's here for high school. Her name is Rin." Naruto smiled as her name rolled off his tongue and as soon as it did, both Obito and Kakashi froze on spot.

Most of the human life is a series of pictures. Pictures that don't stay long, but only pass us by like the trees on the side of the road. But sometimes, a moment, so outstanding among all astonishes us as it happens. And at that time of our life, somehow we know that this exceptional moment is more than a short-lived image. Somehow, we will know that this moment, every part of it, will live on forever embedding somewhere inside us, whether we want to erase the memories of it, or not. It stays, it lingers on, forever, and sometimes, even after we leave the world, the remnants of that memory, lives on.

Rin watched from afar, her father and her cousin talk to each other. They were well acquainted, she could make that out easily. She bit her lip and anger filled her, something inside her told her to leave Naruto there and walk away.

She knew something like this would happen, and this was the moment she dreaded, and now she was facing the situation where she couldn't escape from.

But, she knew that sooner or later, she had to face him, face her father and let him know it is her he was also hiding from, and she had to let him know that she wasn't afraid of him. She was the child he didn't know about, and she was the child he would've abandoned if he did. He didn't love her mother, and that certainly meant that he didn't love her.

She didn't need his love, and she wouldn't picture herself asking for it anytime in her life.

Rin confidently walked over to Naruto, and before she could reach a closer distance, Kakashi and his friend walked out of the restaurant.

Rin didn't know what she felt at the moment, it was beyond human language.

A silent dread filled inside her mind and heart, and a feeling of hopelessness and sorrow showed itself on her face.

She felt nimble and she wanted to get away from the place as fast as she could, but being as strong hearted as she was, Rin kept a face that held absolute boredom.

She sat down beside her brother, fighting the urge to let out a scream of frustration. She ate in silence, not feeling hunger at all, but she ate as she felt immense depression.

Maybe some part of her wanted to meet her father.

Or maybe they just wanted to meet the Physics textbook author Kakashi Hatake.

Because, the two were very different people, because the business was never at home, because love wasn't commerce.

Kakashi saw the girl sit beside Naruto, from inside his car and Obito whistled. "She's a cute girl." Kakashi groaned. He didn't care. And at that point, he didn't. "She looks a lot like Akira, doesn't she?" Kakashi wasn't looking at the girl, but his chest felt heavy as instances from that night fifteen years ago replayed in his mind.

He remembered enjoying himself at the intercourse, and now he pretended like he had no part in it.

He was drunk.

That's what mattered.

"You know you'll have to face her sooner or later right?" Kakashi knew that, he knew that he had to face her, because he would have to teach her in school. Call out her name in class, and give her grades. He had to watch her every day, and observe her performance in school.

He had to watch her as Kakashi Hatake the professor at Leaf Village High, and not as her father.

He didn't know what kind of terrible impact it would have on him and his daughter in the later days, because as much as he wanted to deny it, Kakashi was a father, and he couldn't ever view Rin as a student from any point in his life.

Until and unless he accepts Rin as his own, she would never be someone he could look in the eye.

But, that was something Kakashi didn't know yet, and it would be something he wouldn't know for a longer time.

* * *

**A/N: I use Shakespeare Sonnets because I can relate really well using them. And the language and the way he writes those poems touch my heart more intensely than most pieces of literature. **  
**And Kakashi is a man I adore, and I can imagine him doing all the things above, so therefore I write what I think.**  
**Review my dear readers, gives me the motivation I need to update! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Yet this abundant issue seemed to me_**  
**_But hope of orphans, and unfathered fruit;_**  
**_For summer and his pleasures wait on thee,_**  
**_And, thou away, the very birds are mute:  
_**

**_-Shakespeare Sonnet #97_**

* * *

Rin walked through the halls of the school, more like, she was dragged by her cousin brother, Naruto. She grumbled and tried her best to release herself from his hold, but her brother was a very strong individual. "Naruto, let me go, I can walk on my own." Rin said, and Naruto turned to her, in the middle of the corridor and frowned. "What?" Rin repeated and Naruto grinned immediately.

"Just showing you the ropes for your first day of High school Rin!" A vein popped on Rin's forehead and she said, "You're such a loser." Naruto turned blue on impulse and the two heard chuckling from behind them. "Is this girl the cousin you've been talking about Naruto?" It was a boy, with dark hair and black eyes. Rin didn't even turn around to greet him and Naruto sighed. "Yes, this is Rin Uzumaki. Rin, this is Sasuke Uchiha. The ultimate jerk." Rin didn't care.

"Okay." She said, and walked off. "I can find my own way, Naruto." She said and Naruto didn't follow her. "She's so rude." Naruto grumbled and Sasuke chuckled. "I like her already." Naruto frowned at his best friend and said, "Stay away from her!" Sasuke raised his hands in his own defense, "I don't care man, and she's too young for me." Naruto sighed. "I just…want her to feel comfortable, you know?"

Sasuke nodded, and he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We've math first." Naruto grunted and walked with his best friend to class.

Rin was in class one. She found the classroom easily, and she looked inside. It was empty. She sighed and checked the classroom once more, and walked in once she was sure. She sat down on the desk beside the window, at the last, and sighed. This was the first day for everyone and she was so early. She hated being early.

"Hey, you're new aren't you?" Came a voice and Rin looked up to see who it was, and she saw a girl, with orange hair tied up with two very large and funny looking pig-tails, and black eyes. "Yeah." Rin said, and sat up when the girl walked toward her. "Hi, I'm Moegi." She smiled and Rin said, "Rin. Rin Uzumaki." Moegi's eyes suddenly widened and she said, "Are you by any chance related to-""Naruto Namikaze. Yes." Rin said, and Moegi giggled.

Then in came two other males, both boys with brown hair, one of who was wearing glasses, with a drip of snot in his nose, and the other one was rather mature looking, with a blue scarf around his neck. "Who're you talking to Moegi?" The snot-nosed boy asked her and Moegi replied. "This is Rin! And guess what, she's related to Naruto-san!" Rin had to hold back a chuckle for the addition of '-san' to her cousin's name.

The other mature looking boy cocked his eyebrow at her, and Rin did the same thing right back at him. "Rin, this is Udon and that boy over there is Konohamaru. He's the grandson of the mayor." Rin's gaze was cold.

'Grandson of the mayor who died recently.' She thought inside her head and Konohamaru walked toward them and said, "So what if she's related to Naruto? It's not like she can do the awesome things like Naruto can." Konohamaru said, and Rin cocked her eyebrow. "Awesome things you say? You mean eat five bowls of ramen and burp like a pig? Awesome indeed." Rin mumbled and Konohamaru frowned.

"You wanna pick a fight?" He provoked her and Rin frowned right back at him. "Why do you care if I insult my brother?" Rin fought back, and Konohamaru frowned harder. "You're new here, cousin or not, he's someone who's helped us a big deal, so you should show him some respect-""You should grow some sense." Rin turned back and ignored the three.

Moegi and Udon didn't want to interfere. The tension between the two in front of them was awkwardly high even for people who didn't know each other at all. "Um…" Moegi didn't even know what to say.

"Take that back, girl." Konohamaru growled and Rin smirked darkly. "Yeah, how about no?" The boy from the Sarutobi clan didn't like the girl from the Uzumaki clan. "You little-"By that time, the class was already full with students, and the teacher had come in as well.

What Rin and Konohamaru didn't notice was that the teacher was someone both of them had an awkward fear of. "Class, what is going on?"

Rin blinked and turned to the teacher to have her eyes widen. Konohamaru sat back down, and grumbled to himself, and Moegi and Udon scurried to their places. Rin immediately looked elsewhere, and tried her level best to ignore her thoughts. This was a very strange meeting with the man she despised with all her heart.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei." The class erupted. Rin's heart was beating a little too hard than normal, and she had her eyes closed. She didn't want to look at him anymore, and she didn't want anything to do with him. She hated her mother for sending her to Konoha, and she never expected this to be very difficult. She knew some time or another, she had to face him, but she didn't think it would be this hard.

Konohamaru noticed the tension, but he didn't know what was so strange. He didn't think of Kakashi as a monster, and he certainly had no idea that Kakashi and Rin had a past they never knew themselves. He didn't want to get in too deep, but at the same time he was curious. "Alright, settle down, everyone." Kakashi said, his gaze on everything except the girl at the far end of the class.

Kakashi too, felt the union was difficult. He didn't want anyone to know about them, and he didn't think this was a good thing at all. He would be the one who would be looked down upon, and he didn't deserve it. For Kakashi knew he was not at fault. Rin was the result of the mistake that he had once committed, and he knew he shouldn't be at fault.

The worst part was, Rin too knew of her position in Kakashi's life. It hurt her to no extent that she was a result of something meaningless, and her breathing ached her heart. She didn't have to be born, if she wasn't then her mother would have been happy, and she wouldn't have to face the tiring situations she was facing right now.

"Koetzu Iota." Kakashi called, taking attendance, bringing Rin's attention backed to the world. "Konohamaru Sarutobi." "Present." A voice right behind Rin said, and she frowned. This was the boy got into a fight with earlier. "Yeah, that place you're occupying, is my seat. I won't ask you to get up. I'm going to sit right here." Konohamaru cooed, and Rin didn't flinch.

"I don't care." She replied, and the teacher said, "Moegi." "Present!" Moegi seemed too blissful, all the time, and that somehow irked Rin. No one can be happy all the time, and Moegi was putting up a face that said otherwise. "R…Ri…" Kakashi took a breath to say the next name.

The class was quiet and Kakashi grunted. 'What the fuck is happening to me?' Kakashi frowned and said, "Rin Uzumaki." "Present." Rin said, looking down on the table, and Konohamaru swore that there was something going on, but there was no way he could find out.

"Alright class. Now that you're all in High School, I am you're assigned class teacher." Kakashi said, and Rin grunted. "Great." She told herself and Kakashi continued. "This time, you're school life will be a little harder than before. You'll have to face new challenges, and new adventures-""Stop talking to us like you're talking to kids, Sensei. We're not kids." Konohamaru said, and Kakashi smiled. "Right. You'll all have to learn to suffer through these four years."

The class laughed. "I was being serious. But, let's stay positive today. There is no challenge you cannot live through. Even High School. You all can do wonderfully well, if you put your mind to it. So, shall we all get started then?"

The class was boring. That was what Rin thought. If she didn't know that Kakashi was her father, she would have enjoyed the lecture, since Kakashi was known to be one of those people whose lectures inspired the majority of the listeners. But, Rin knew she was related to him in that manner, a love child, and that fact affected her psychologically and that made her not like his lecture.

Kakashi on the other hand, had many thoughts run through his mind. He had to talk to her. He had to ask her to keep things a secret. Akira had let him know that Rin knew about him, so that meant that he was at a risk of being found out. Rin must keep things a secret. And he knew just how to summon her alone.

"Rin Uzumaki, since you're a new comer here, there are a few procedures you must complete. It won't take time, please follow me." Kakashi would say after class, but the sentence didn't exactly turn out like that.

"Rin Uzumaki." Rin looked up at him and frowned. 'What does he want?' Rin thought to herself, and Kakashi said, "…follow me." The sentences he wanted to say just vanished into thin air and he felt like an idiot.

Luckily for him, Rin didn't question him as to why.

Rin walked to his office, and watched him sit down. Kakashi didn't even want to look at her, but he couldn't help it. Some part of him wanted to know how she looked like. Some part of him knew it wasn't her fault that she was born. "Is the door-""Closed." Kakashi looked at the girl's eyes and his heart broke.

She had his eyes.

Just like Akira had told him.

'Goddamn it. This is hard.' Kakashi thought to himself and said, "Listen, Rin…I-""I know what you're going to say." Rin said, and Kakashi looked perplexed. "I won't let anyone know. It's not like I want them to know I was a result of a man satisfying his needs anyway. I'd rather be called a fatherless-daughter than to be called a love child."

That struck a nerve. Kakashi frowned immediately, he felt rage which actually was meaningless and he said, "What are you talking about?" Rin scoffed. "Don't pretend Mr. Hatake. I know why you called me here. It certainly wasn't to apologize." Kakashi felt exposed. This girl predicted what he wanted to say even before it happened.

"Rin, you should know it wasn't my fault-""Yeah, whatever. That's what they all say." Rin said and turned to leave. "Like I said, I won't tell a soul. I don't want them knowing, more than you." She said, and before she walked out, Kakashi said, "You have a big mouth, girl." Rin froze on the spot.

"I'm sorry for being like my mother. A woman you used." Kakashi stood up and grabbed the girl and said lowly, "Don't talk to me that way, it's for your own good-""You know what will happen if I yell right now? Nobody knows you're my father, so you'll be losing a lot of reputation." Rin smirked.

Black met black.

Kakashi released her, and sighed. "Secret-""This never happened. And I wish _that_ never happened either." Rin said, as she walked out.

Some part of him wanted to make things clear with her. He didn't want her to think badly of him, and he didn't even know why he cared. He didn't think of himself as her father, but that was what he was, and there was no escape now. Her eyes were just like his, and every time he thought about it, he felt fear. 'What the fuck is happening in my life?' Kakashi thought as he sunk on his chair and then a thought came to his mind.

It was a simple sentence Akira had written to him in the letter.

'…_she's a lot like you when you were little…' _Kakashi sighed. He dreaded that it was true. He dreaded at how true Akira had been. Rin was just like him, and he dreaded it. He dreaded everything.

* * *

**A/N: I like how Rin turned out. I can so imagine that happening! :3**  
**Review and tell me what you think, I am honestly disappointed with the reviews I have received for this story. I don't even feel like updating because I think no one's reading it.**


	5. Chapter 5

_** For thee watch I, whilst thou dost wake elsewhere,  
From me far off, with others all too near.**_

_**-Shakespeare Sonnet #61**_

* * *

Rin was late to class. This never happened a lot in her life, but that day was terrible for her. She woke up with a nightmare, and she was late to school, something that had never happened in her life. Naruto was waiting for her, an act that she secretly appreciated, but called him an idiot for it. "You're my sister Rin! I'll obviously wait for you." Naruto smiled and Rin turned red. Her brother was a klutz. A very kind klutz.

Rin ran through the corridors, as fast as she humanly could, not wanting to be late for that one man's class that wanted her punished more than anything. Kakashi Hatake. Thinking thoughts that actually didn't matter, Rin tripped on something that she didn't recognize and fell face down on the ground, grumbling and cussing whatever it was that made her fall. Rin got back up, her elbow scraped, and blood oozing from the wound and ran to class anyway.

Kakashi noticed that his daughter wasn't in his class. It was the fourth class, and it didn't look like Rin intended on bunking his class. She had attended his classes decently before, but never spoke a word, and stayed quiet, and Kakashi didn't pick on her for anything. Just after Kakashi had taken the attendance, there was someone by the door, who when Kakashi turned to see, his one visible eye turned wide with what he saw.

Rin. She was wounded. It didn't seem like a severe wound, but it did look like she had fallen down somewhere and scraped her elbow, and didn't treat it. "Rin Uzumaki." Kakashi said even before his brain could think, his mouth instinctively speaking on behalf of his mind. "May I come in Professor?" Rin spoke, panting, and Kakashi frowned. "Yes…what happened to your arm?" He didn't want to ask her that question, he didn't want to even bother what happened to her. But, she was his student was she not? A teacher always cared for his students.

"I fell. It's nothing." Rin said, grudgingly. She didn't know why he even bothered to ask her, nothing of her life concerned him. She didn't want him to be concerned and she could care less even if he was. Konohamaru on the other hand, wanted to laugh at Rin for falling down like a clumsy little helpless girl, but he didn't. Instead, he was more curious as to why Kakashi sensei lost his smile on seeing Rin that morning.  
It seemed the case every morning, in fact, Kakashi sensei lost his smile every time he looked at Rin.

'I can't be the only one who noticed that something funny is going on between those two, right?' He thought to himself, and wanted to interrogate Rin later on, but he was sure she wouldn't answer. 'Oh well, it doesn't hurt to try.' He believed and waited for the opportune moment. Konohamaru was right in fact, he wasn't the only one who noticed something odd between the two. Moegi too noticed something, but it wasn't enough to induce curiosity in her. "Konohamaru, is something wrong?" The boy shook his head, and turned to look at the table, his mind elsewhere.

After class, Kakashi had a free hour, he went to his office and sighed as he sat down. Nothing made sense to him anymore. Around Rin, it was as if his body had a mind of his own, and he did things which he regretted later on. Rin didn't reply as much as his insides wanted him to, and it made him believe that she didn't even care for him, like she had already made it clear. And upon realizing this, Kakashi became angry, not knowing why. 'I cannot have any affection for her. She's my student and that's it.' He thought to himself while his heart kept shouting that, 'She's you're daughter too, nimrod!'

Obito on the other hand, adored Rin. It was as if he was watching a younger female version of his best friend, and since she was smart in his class, she immediately became his favorite student, even if he wasn't supposed to be having one. "Rin, can you answer this one? What is the molecular formula for Benzene?" Rin sighed. "C6H6." Obito smiled widely and bellowed, "Right as always Rin, you are astounding!"

This irked Rin to no extent. It seemed like he asked her easy questions just so she got them right, and so he could compliment her for answering. Obito was a good person, and a good teacher, but something told her he was a little desperate for the students to like him and hence he tried to behave like a student as well, by talking like them, and making fun of the principal. While the others found this characteristic of Obito amusing, Rin thought it was just downright stupid, for a fully grown man to behave like a child. But something else also made her feel awkward around him. 'What if he's being kind to me just because he knows I'm related to Kakashi?' Rin never escaped these thoughts and she groaned as she thought about it more.

Rin walked out of class when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see someone that made her smirk on impulse. Konohamaru chuckled and said, "You're always alone, Uzumaki. You should have lunch with me then you'll have a lot of friends-""I'll pass. Idiot." Rin muttered and Konohamaru frowned. "Listen, I need to ask you about a certain things." Rin didn't even care. She kept walking when Konohamaru caught her arm and pulled her closer to his face. "It's about you and Kakashi-sensei." Rin's eyes widened and Konohamaru knew right away that something was hidden.

Rin didn't know what to think. 'How did he know?' Was all she could conjure. Konohamaru didn't know Rin was Kakashi's daughter, but all he knew was that there was something going on between the two. Rin frowned and pulled herself away from him and grunted. "What the hell do you want with me?" Rin hated being in the situation she was in right then. Konohamaru's smirk only grew wider, and didn't die. "You've got to tell me if you don't want me telling everybody else Rin-"A hand was placed on Konohamaru's shoulder and Rin and Konohamaru were both startled. "Obito sensei?" The older male's face held no emotion, but all he said was, "I have to talk to Rin about her taking the AP classes. If you excuse us, Mr. Sarutobi." With that, Obito pulled Rin away from her curious classmate and Rin sighed internally.

"Just so you don't freak out, I know about you and Kakashi." Rin didn't move, she froze on the spot. "What are you talking about-""You're his daughter. I was the one who gave Kakashi the letter your mother sent." Rin frowned as she said, "But you didn't read it-""No, I didn't. In fact, I read a letter you're your mother sent personally to me." Rin's eyes widened. "Rin, Akira was a very good friend to me, and I sort of haven't been a good, well, I haven't been an honest friend with Kakashi." The dark haired male said and Rin didn't understand.

Obito shoved his hand inside his right pocket, and took out a small photograph. It was of Akira and a baby Rin. Rin's eyes widened and she turned to look at Obito's face. "But-""I knew about you from the day you were born. Akira is and always will be a cherished friend of mine, Rin." He smiled and Rin didn't react immediately. Obito smiled and Rin said, "I…My mother never spoke about-""Me. I know. I was the one who told her not to. I wanted to talk to you myself. This way's better right?" Obito winked and Rin gulped.

"So, what now?" Rin said, and Obito chuckled. "Don't worry, Konohamaru doesn't know about you and Kakashi. He's just curious. He thinks something's up, and you're reaction gave way for him to think of that way more." Rin cussed internally. "Don't worry, he isn't a threat. But, if you want me to be honest with you, the time will come when people will know about you and Kakashi. That you're his daughter. And at that time, I won't be there to save the day Rin." Rin nodded. "I don't want to think of the end of the world before it even happened Professor." Obito chuckled.

He placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "You're a lot like him. I know you don't like Kakashi, but he's a great man. He really is. He-""I used to look up to him before. Before I knew he was my…my father." Rin said and Obito nodded. "As a person too he really is a great person Rin. He's just…as confused as you are with this whole situation." Rin frowned. "I did nothing wrong." Obito sighed. "I know that-""He thinks I'm at fault. I didn't ask to be born Professor. Even when he spoke to me the other day, he thinks I'm the one who's going to let this slip. I don't want anyone to know, trust me. I'm not at all proud to be a love child." Obito didn't say a word.

"I have to go." Rin said, and before she left she turned to him and said, "About the AP classes-""Yes, you're going to be a part of it, now go eat." Rin walked out, smiling slightly.

Obito sighed and called Kakashi. "Kakashi, I need to talk to you." He said, and hung up, his gaze on the photograph of Rin and Akira. "I wish you were here Akira. I really do. This place needs you. More than you know."

Edgar Allan Poe once wrote that 'experience has shown, and a true philosophy will always show, that a vast, perhaps the larger portion of the truth arises from the seemingly irrelevant.' A person never knows what he realizes from what he has in his hands. It is when it is too far out of his reach that he dreams of it, and needs it more than before. He misses it, and he misses the idea of it. He truly demands it from the nature around him, and curses the Gods for not showering it upon him. While the real reason that he lost it was because he didn't need it once upon a time.

Kakashi watched Rin walk out of Obito's office, and didn't think about it as much as how his stomach reacted. He felt a seemingly displeasing feeling rise inside of him, something which his mind recognized as envy and his brain as pain, the truth showing itself to him in the most lucid of forms. He was jealous that Rin walked out of his best friend's office smiling, while she walked out of his, by slamming the door. There was a difference in the ways she reacted and his insides told him that she was never going to acknowledge him the way she did his best friend. It was not what he wanted, Kakashi believed, but his insides told him it was what he needed.

And, the sooner Kakashi learnt the differences between need and want, the better it would be for him to heal the inchoate relationship with his daughter.

* * *

**A/N: Well, not many reviews as I had hoped, but I'm gonna update as slowly as I can and try and remain hopeful. :3**


End file.
